1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a roller blind for opening and closing a tray, storage space, control console and/or other enclosures, in particular for use with enclosures in motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Roller blinds have been used in certain areas of motor vehicles, such as on covers of control elements, storage surfaces and particularly in the area of the center console, which permit movably opening and closing of these enclosures by hand. Because high requirements are placed on the appearance of the interior and in particular on these roller blinds in upper mid-range or top-range motor vehicles, roller blinds must be both functional and aesthetically pleasing.
Such roller blinds generally have a plurality of support elements or slats connected to each other by an elastic or flexible connecting layer in such a way that the support elements engage in a guide along which the roller blind moves. The guide may be located on the sides of the enclosure to be closed. Typically, guides are designed in such a way that a roller blind is guided via a curved displacement path out of the plane defined by the opening of the enclosure, at a point beyond the opening closed by the roller blind. One example of a roller blind for use in an armrest for vehicles is described in DE 195 24 177 C1.
When roller blinds are guided in a substantially curved displacement path out of the plane defined by the opening of the enclosure, the rear part of the opening (i.e., that part which is uncovered last by the roller blind when it is being opened and covered first when the roller blind is being closed) may be lower than the front part of the opening. A lowered area is thus formed in which dirt can accumulate. Furthermore, this lowered section of the roller blind in the rear part of the opening detracts from the appearance of the covered enclosure.
Therefore, it has been attempted to cover this lowered area with a cover in such a way that it is no longer visible from the outside, as described in DE 100 23 778 A1. However, in order to fully cover the lowered area, such a cover must overlap the edge of the opening, thus impeding access to the enclosure. In addition, these types of covers do not prevent soiling and accumulation of smaller dirt or dust particles.